Crimson King
|-|Los'= |-|Dis/Ram Abbalah= Summary Lord of The Red, the Crimson King, or Ram Abbalah 'in the High Speech, is a foul entity which entered the multiverse for one reason, and one reason alone: to see the Dark Tower crumble, and to return all of existence to null and void so that he might refashion all in his unholy image. He is the main antagonist of the Dark Tower series, and as such is behind most, if not all of Roland Deschain, his distant relative's, suffering. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Unknown | Unknown Name: The Crimson King Origin: The Dark Tower Gender: Male | Genderless Age: Unknown, likely thousands of years old (Is the direct descendant of Arthur Eld) | Immeasurable (Older than creation itself) Classification: Immortal, Undead, Were-Spider | Primordial Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8 and 9), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10), Regeneration (High-Godly; stated that his form would be "set free" by the collapse of the Dark Tower and the subsequent destruction of reality as a whole.), Invulnerability, Abstract Existence (Type 1; Embodies the concept of 'The Red', the force of chaos and evil which exists throughout every level of creation), Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Time Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (can create Plot Shields which nullify all attacks), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation as well as higher-dimensional travel, Summoning, Portal Creation, Weather Manipulation (Able to manipulate portable storms), Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Cross-Universal BFR, Resistance to Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Unknown (Capable of rearranging the debris and chaos from the Dark Tower's destruction, were it able to be destroyed by the Breakers. Still managed to have some influence over the world even when reduced to almost nothing by Patrick Danville) | Unknown '(Capable of reshaping all of existence in his own image, should he or his Avatar succeed in bringing about the collapse of the Dark Tower. Though he is strongly limited by the Tower, he is capable of gradually tearing down the Tower's Beams over millenia.) 'Speed: Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: Unknown (Patrick Danville, an artist with supernatural abilities to make his drawings reality, was not enough to fully destroy him. Though he would not survive the Tower's destruction, it would release his form into the void created, which he would then use to enact his plans.) | Unknown '(When a reactor the King created that was able to boost his power was destroyed, the King was deeply affected by such an ordeal, but still managed to survive.) 'Stamina: Very High | Unknown Range: High Hyperversal (Can manipulate events within the entirety of The Dark Tower and every level that comprises it regardless of being trapped upon one of its balconies) | High Hyperversal (Same as Los) Standard Equipment: Maerlyn's Rainbow | Unknown Intelligence: Supergenius. Possessing an inhuman, alien intelligence, the King's knowledge spans an inordinate, infinite amount of time and space and he has knowledge of things which predate even existence itself. His myriad schemes have been known to lure even the most intelligent minds to serve his bidding. Weaknesses: Paranoid. Grew increasingly unstable over the course of the novels, eventually running mad by the end of the series. | None notable Key: Los' | Dis/Ram Abbalah Note: While it is implied that Roland's guns might have been able to kill the Crimson King's avatar prior to him becoming undead, this theory was never proven, and the basis for that argument lay in the in-universe legend that the guns are capable of killing immortals. (Similarly to Excalibur, the sword which was melted down in order to forge them) The legend itself also holds no context inside or outside of the story, and the supposed immortal-killing aspect of Roland's guns has never been shown at any point within the series. Furthermore, Patrick Danville failed to completely erase the Crimson King's avatar from reality even after he was empowered by the Rose, a source of power comparable the Dark Tower itself. This fact alone would mean that Roland's guns would need to be capable of doing damage on a higher-dimensional level in order to kill the Crimson King's avatar on their own, a feat which is far beyond what the guns have ever shown to be capable of. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Dark Tower Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Book Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Undead Category:Gods Category:Tyrants Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weather Users Category:Male Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Unknown Tier